Fate Or Destiny
by moniet93
Summary: A witch/vampire has never been heard of until it actually happened and who was she destined to be with? The hybrid Klaus of course. Here's her journey with dealing with the obsessed Klaus waning his curse broken and her love for him.
1. Chapter 1

Stupid mystic falls. I didn't want to come back here but I had nowhere else to go and since my two favorite brothers were here I thought why not pay them a little visit. It was mid afternoon and people were just walking about not a care in the world about the supernatural this town harvest. I was introduced into the supernatural as soon as I was born. I was born the strongest witch ever the original witch (who is a bitch) helped teach me to control my magic. I soon met a boy that my parents grew to hate they didn't want me associating with him yet something drew me to him. When I was turned into a vampire my parents and the witch community were outraged casting me out and naming me the darkest monster ever next to... well no one important now. My witch powers were still intact making me witch and vampire it was unheard of and as far as I know I'm the only one of this kind. But enough about my life which got more complicated later on I need to find the Salvatore Brothers and the mystic grill was a perfect place to look. I stepped into the grill looking at all the humans but one stuck out well a group of them stuck out. It was her the Katherine look alike Elena Gilbert mm doesn't she seem nice and wholesome not like that bitch Katherine. Of course the Salvatores would be around her. She was at a table with two other girls a blonde vampire and the other.. how nice a Bennett witch mm I do believe we are related. I walked up to the table with a smile on my face and a nice introduction already formed. "You know at first look I would call you Katherine but I can hear your heartbeat and smell your human blood and the fear emitting off you right now." The girls looked at me like I was crazy and Bonnie was trying to fry my brain. "I wouldn't try that Bonnie I'm glad you can sense a vampire without touching them but I'm not your typical vampire in fact I can compel Caroline here to rip and eat your heart out if I wanted to." they were all scared now so I'd say mission accomplished. "Now tell Damon Salvatore I'll be waiting for him tomorrow morning here at the bar and be sure to say Simone isn't paying." I gave them a wave and left. I was staying at some widows house I compelled here to say I was her niece that she was helping get her life on track I went to sleep knowing the talk being said about me right now.

Damon POV

Stefan was really getting on my nerves with this brooding. This Lockwood mystery was really making me agitated and I didn't need Stefan making it worse. "Damon! Stefan!" Elena walked into the living room frantic with fear and worry Caroline and Bonnie were behind her with the same expression. "What's wrong Elena what happened?" here's saint Stefan. "Damon whose Simone?" My eyes widened I haven't heard that name in years wait if she mentioned Simone then.."Oh we have a problem." We managed to calm the girls down and explained the story that is Simone. "Simone visited us a few months after Katherine did and that feared Katherine I guess they knew each other personally."

Flashback: "Damon father said we are to have another guest join us for brunch do you who." Stefan was always the favorite son out of the both of us and I could care less. I was focused on how to make miss Katherine noticed me more. "Stefan I don't get involved with father's many visitors." Stefan just rolled his eyes. "Well Mister Salvatore I can assure you I'm not a normal visitor." I looked up to see a young lady brown skin with light brown eyes and long straight black hair standing in the doorway with a smirk on here face. "My brothers apologies miss..." " Mikaels, Simone Mikaels." "Well Miss Mikaels my name is Damon and let me apologize and escort you to the table." I grabbed her arm and lead her to our dining room where Katherine was waiting already and when she saw Simone her eyes widened too. "Well Katerina it is a pleasure to see you miss me?" Simone had a evil look on her face clearly enjoying Katherine's reaction. "Simone how did you.." "I am smarter than he is dear."

Present

I never figured out what he they were talking about but Katherine made it her mission to stay out of Simone's way. "What's so bad about Simone.?" Caroline asked not looking impressed at all. "Oh other than the fact shes old and a witch/vampire yeah i"d say you were a fool not to fear her. "Well Damon she wants to see you so I suggest you not try anything stupid when you do." Stefan always acted like the older brother no one trusted me not to be the trouble seeker I was. "Stefan if you don't remember Simone is like my Lexi only she didn't have me go on a animal blood diet." The one question that still remained is what is Simone doing here.


	2. Dinner Date

The sunlight from the window woke me up from my dream. A dream I've had every night since I left him. I had to get over it I know sooner or later I would have to see him again I was married to him for Christ sake but the person he has become is not my husband. I looked at the time to see I had 5 minutes to get ready to meet Damon this will be an interesting talk. I got dressed and made my way to my car a 15th anniversary gift from him I treasured it dearly. I walked into the grill already seeing Damon at a table waiting for me. "Well Damon looks like you took my warning seriously." Damon didn't look amused in fact he looked a little angry. "What are you doing here Simone you hate mystic falls." I guess we're getting right to the point. "Did you figure out the real reason Katherine is here?" Damon looked confused now. "How did you know she's back" "please Damon I have ears everywhere you couldn't even blink without me knowing about it." "That's how you know Elena" "yeah see I did a little research before I came up here like Mason Lockwood coming to town Katherine just wreaking havoc not to mention Isobel Alaric's wife." When I mention Isobel Damon's head shot up and looked at me. "What the hell are you planning?" I leaned in and said. "I don't plan Damon I scheme." "Now you are going to help me with this thing I put together and trust me when I say you really want to do it because not only will this keep Elena alive but it will get rid of Katherine." Damon look unsure but if he knew the real reason he would jump to this occasion it's too bad I can't tell him the truth. "Fine I don't trust you because you just disappeared without an explanation on me for the past 100 years but I'll give you a chance." Damon you were going to do it anyway." I cracked my famous smirk and left him to think about what he just done. It was time to visit an old friend. I looked at the Lockwood mansion and just grimaced this place holds memories. I knocked on the door already knowing whose going to answer. "Mason long time no see." "Simone why the hell are you here?" "Oh I think you know."

"Katherine wants to break the curse to help me so I don't have to change on the full moon all the time." Mason told me why Katherine was here not that I didn't know already but she didn't tell them the real reason behind the curse everyone thinks it's just for vampire and werewolves one gets to change on will and the other can walk in the sun what a bunch of. "Shit I'm late for the barbeque with Jenna." I perked up at the name Jenna Elena's aunt. "Let me accompany you mason besides I need some friends while I'm here. Mason didn't look like he wanted to bring me but we both know that wasn't going to happen. "The Salvatore are trying to figure out what I am." "Well can you blame them werewolves haven't been heard of since forever your known to be extinct." we were riding to Elena's house and all in the back of my mind I couldn't help but think if Katherine is here to break the curse then I most definitely need to end it that curse cannot be broken.

Mason and I walked into the house to face Alaric, Jenna, Damon, Elena, and Caroline. "Mason I didn't know you were bringing someone..." Jenna said. Everyone else had an uneasy look on their face. "Yeah this is my old friend Simone who just moved back here too funny that huh. "Funny that indeed." Damon said not raising a glass to me. "Aw Damon I'm touched your home is very nice Jenna." I turned to Elena and Caroline who both look frightened by my appearance. Since I was half witch I didn't need to be invited in. my only weakness was vervain and the only thing that weakens originals white oak. Skip the party. "Damon was throwing wolf hints all night and it was getting really lame. I was in the kitchen looking out the window when I noticed other people's presence. "What do you know about the sun and the moon curse?" Alaric decided to ask me breaking the silence. "Is that what you people call it nowadays?" "How old are you?" Elena asked. "Older than you think girl." "If I were all of you I wouldn't think about the curse so much seeing as I going to destroy it from happening." "What do you know?" "Damon there are thing about me that not even you know and I'm not telling them till I feel like you're ready which you aren't now if you excuse me I have to go I'm getting hungry." I walked out the house ready to go hunting for my meal. 


	3. Masquerade

**SPEEDING THIS STORY UP I WANT ELIJAH TO COME ALONG SO YOU CAN SEE ANOTHER SIDE OF SIMONE.**

"I'm sorry for the bite I won't be rough the next time I promise." The boy I compelled just shook his head and walked out my house. Now time to find

Katherine. "Of course this bitch would come see Elena. I waited for Katherine to come be alone before I grabbed her. "Struggle all you want bitch I'm older

and stronger." When she recognized my tone she stopped and got scared. "Simone." "Now I don't know what is funny the fact that I always find you and he

can't or you just really want me to find you instead of him." I threw Katherine to the ground and started to chant a spell. "Now this spell is going to root

you to the ground while I ask questions the more you struggle the more you go into the ground pretty interesting spell I created." "You want to get all the

elements together to break the curse which is why you turned Caroline to be your vampire and mason Lockwood is here for the wolf and now you need the

moonstone I don't want to know who your witch is because it sure as hell isn't me." "Why wouldn't you want the curse broken it's your man." Katherine

was still trying to get up after my warning. "Yes my curse lifting obsessed man that I left we haven't spoken in centuries in fact I don't even know how he

has his hair." "Look I'm tired of running and hiding." I ran over to Katherine choking her now. "You wouldn't be hiding if your ass hadn't ran in the first

place what part of I'll bring you back didn't you believe Katherine." I could see she was about to lose consciousness. "Now let this be a warning stop trying

to break the curse I don't want it to be broken." I let her go along with the spell and ran off.

**Flashback: my parents always throwing a feast to celebrate the spirits of the earth. I was just 14 at the time and didn't care about being a powerful witch I wanted love. "Simone please have a smile on your face it's your ceremony as well." "Mother I could care less." My mother grabbed my wrist and glared at me. "What did I tell you about disobedience" I snatched my wrist away. "Sorry mother." We starred at each other for a moment but was interrupted by my teacher. "There you are simone I want to finally introduce you to my 3 children around your age." 'Coming Esther."**

I snapped out of my thoughts and walked into the boarding house. "Damon I need alcohol stat." I turned the corner to see Damon looking troubled. "Oh what did you do?" "Let's just say Mason Lockwood is a werewolf who is now my enemy.

Simone almost kills Damon for killing mason

Knows that Katherine had the moonstone

Feels bad Elena broke up with Stefan

Knows something bad is about to happen

Skipping to the masquerade party. ( cgi/set?id=112593492)

"So you're just going to kill Katherine." Damon was with me drinking in a corner watching the crowd. "Yup with no regrets." I call it bullshit but I

can't be in the middle anymore. I was watching Tyler now mason was dead Katherine needs a new wolf and I know its Tyler. I should just kill her

myself but no I want him to do it. Sooner or later I'm going to have to tell everyone the truth about the curse and... Him. I cringed just thinking

about him and Damon noticed. "What was that?" "Nothing Damon." He didn't believe me but who cares I felt magic nearby and I knew that

energy anywhere. "Excuse me Damon witch duty calls." I walked off coming closer to the person that shouldn't be here. "Lucy what are you doing

here." Lucy turned around and looked like she seen a ghost. "Simone Katherine didn't warn me about you." "Good she's scared now answer the

question I've been drinking and could care less about being nice." "Katherine had e put a spell on Elena to tie her to Katherine." That bitch knew

she was going to get killed. "The other witch her is a Bennett your cousin another thing I know you didn't know now scram." Lucy hurried off

leaving me to find Elena. "Come on Elena." I heard bonnie say. I ran over just in time to see Elena crouch over in pain. Shit. "Jeremy tell them to

stop hurting Katherine she's tied to Elena, Bonnie find the witch Lucy I'll stay here." I was doing a healing spell to help with the pain but Katherine

kept hurting herself until I felt everything stop. "Come on Elena lets go." We got to her car until I felt someone snatch us. A needle was injected

into my neck. "Vervain." Blackness came over me and I felt myself drop.


	4. Rose

God I feel like I have a major hangover. "Who the hell vervained me." "The same person that took Elena." I opened my eyes to see Stefan looking at me. I

was on the couch in the Salvatore house not in my dress. "Damon changed you he knew you wouldn't want to be left in that dress." "Good to know he still

cares." "Well considering you are the only girl other than Katherine Damon gave a damn about." I just grinned at Stefan. "So who took Elena?" "We don't

know yet Bonnie is doing a locater spell right now." I nodded my head and accepted the blood Stefan had out for me. "Why did Katherine say Elena was in

danger and you knew why?" That bitch. "There are a lot of stories you don't know about vampires Stefan no matter how old you are." Stefan was about to

reply but Damon interrupted. "Well bonnie didn't get an accurate location but we found her." "She didn't get an accurate location?" I asked. "I believe I just

said that." Damon is such an ass. I got up and found bonnie looking at a map with a blood trial on it. I closed my eyes chanted the spell in my mind. "What

the hell." _I saw the house and Elena on a dusty couch and a man... wait he looks familiar_. I got pulled out when I felt someone touch me. "Stefan I almost

had the person." "Your nose is bleeding." I touched my nose and felt blood. Shit not again. "It's the Vervain affecting your magic again." "It's nothing." I

wiped the blood off my nose and started to get myself together." "So let's go get Elena." I made my way to the front door when a hand came and stopped

me. "You're staying here." _Damon was really getting on my nerves just because my nose started bleeding didn't mean anything I was fine_. "Look you guys

didn't know what you're getting yourselves into." "Well maybe if you told us what's going on we would." I was silent I couldn't bear to tell them about Klaus

it would be opening up a wound that hasn't healed all the way I hated my past. "So until we get back I'm very sorry about this." I didn't have time to react

before I was injected with Vervain again.

I woke up to hear voices above me. I looked around to see they put me in the basement. "Grr Damon!" I knew everyone heard me. The door opened and

Stefan appeared. "I'm going to kill you both." "That may be but we have questions for you." Stefan led me to the living room where I saw Elena and Damon

sitting around. "What questions do you have before I kill you Damon?" I said making a drink. I was in serious need of alcohol. "Funny you said the same to

me years ago." I turned around to see. "Rose what the hell are you doing here and where's your buddy Trevor?" "Elijah killed him when we showed him

Elena." I dropped m glass and started hyperventilating. "Simone what's wrong?" Elena was trying to comfort me but I snapped out if it and slammed rose

into the wall. "You told Elijah about her!" "It doesn't matter Elijah is dead." I stopped choking rose and turned to Damon. "What do you mean he's dead?"

"Staked through the heart dead and now all we have is this Klaus situation." I turned to glare at rose again to find her hiding behind Stefan. I started to

chant a spell making her brain hurt. "Simone….simone stop." Damon pushed me snapping me out of the spell. "Who is Klaus?"

**Flashback: "Simone these are my children Elijah, Rebekah, and Niklaus." I waved at Rebekah and Elijah but when I looked at Niklaus **

**something just came over me and I waved with a blush on my face. The party was going good everyone was enjoying themselves except **

**me. I was leaning up against a tree looking at my parents chat with their friends about me. "Why so glum?" I jumped and looked up to see **

**Niklaus hanging upside down from the tree. "Christ Niklaus you scared me to death." He laughed to the point he fell out the tree. "You **

**know you're very funny." I told Niklaus as I helped him up. "Well I'm glad you find me that way father always thinks I need to be more **

**serious." "Mm he sounds like my mom." Niklaus turned to me and put a flower in my hair. "For you." "You know what I'm going to nick **

**name you." "And what shall it be?" "Klaus"**

"Someone you don't want here now where did you stake Elijah." I knew Damon didn't know how to actually stake an original if I can get to the location fast

I can talk to Elijah.


	5. Katerina

**_A/N: EVEN THOUGH I AM BEHIND I WROTE A SHORT LITTLE CHAPTER._****_WITH WORK A NEW LACE AND GETTING BACK TO SCHOOL IS HARD TO MAINTAIN 4 DIFFERENT STORIES. BUT THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE._**

I'm pretty sure if this were a major road a cop would be on my ass for speeding but I didn't care I had to get

to Elijah before he wakes up. I pulled up in front of the house and got an unpleasant feeling. I was just

staring at the house when I felt his presence behind me. "the rumors are true then." I heard Elijah say. "what

rumors?" "You have the doppelganger under protection along with those Salvatore brothers." I just laughed

and turned around to face him. "My dear Elijah if I was to put Elena under protective care I wouldn't need

help." Elijah didn't seem amused. "He will come and what will you do then leave?" Elijah always knew how to

get me. I know I'm not prepared to face Klaus after all our last time together was anything but good.

**Flashback: "For the last time Nik I'm not doing a stupid locater spell for a doppelganger of Katherine." I **

**was sitting here enjoying my wine with a book and here comes mister bossy demanding again. "this is **

**important to me or do you no longer care about my happiness." I snorted and dropped my book on the **

**ground. "happiness, please I cant remember the last time you were actually happy about something not to **

**mention I've tried everything to help you but my help only goes so far." Klaus just looked at me with so **

**much anger in his eyes. "Who is he?" "What" "The man your seeing who is he don't think haven't noticed **

**your lack of attendance lately." "sorry if I'm not here all the time listening to you brood over a curse that **

**I could care less about but there is no man I'm waiting for my husband to show up and love me again." I **

**could feel my magic getting out of control making my glass break. Niklaus just stood there a sad look on **

**his face. "I'm sorry you feel that way love but you aren't a main priority." my heart stopped when he said **

**that. I stood up and looked him in the eye. "fine I'm leaving break your little curse on your own."**

"He's going to be furious to know you have all the elements to break the curse." glaring at Elijah the best way

I could I said, "and what will he think of you when he finds your here to kill him." "How did you..." "come on

Elijah I know you its cause of them isn't it." Elijah didn't say anything but we both know i'm right. I don't know

what Klaus did with the rest of his family I just know they are daggered somewhere. "Come we have much to

catch up on." Elijah held out his hand and I grabbed it letting him walk me to my car.

He gave me directions to this cafe and inside who do I see but Damon and rose. I turn to ask Elijah a question

but he shakes his head and starts moving coins around in his hand. Once we hear the word Klaus Elijah

throws the coins in the window breaking it. We leave to the other vampire Slater who helped contact Elijah.

Elijah compels him to tell rose that the moonstone an a witch is needed for the curse. "Now take this and

drive it through your heart." I heard Elijah say before I could protest Slater kills himself. A warlock enters the

apartment not liking what happened. "That wasn't necessary." "oh but it was." I was so confused. "You

brought her?!"_ well that wasn't nice_. "I'm sorry and your name is" "Jonas" "Well Jonas I don't like your attitude

want me to fix it." I started to walk up to him but Elijah held me back. "now now Simone play nicely I need the

both of you for this. Me and Jonas looked at each other but didn't argue. " I need the moonstone and I know

you know where it lies Simone." I cant lie when Elijah looks at me like that we may have been turned around

the same time but he is still older than me. "Katherine you'll find it with Katherine."


	6. The Sacrifice

**A/N: I DID NOT ABANDON THIS STORY. I GOT SIDETRACKED WITH TEEN WOLF BECAUSE I AM SO OBSESSED WITH THAT BUT I FINALLY SAT DOWN AND WATCHED SEASON 2 SO I WILL DEFINITELY UPDATE THIS STORY MORE. I CANT WIT TILL KLAUS COMES BECAUSE WHOOO . THANK YOU SO MUCH AND AS ALWAYS ENJOY.**

**Klaus please don't do this.. don't throw away our marriage.**

I jumped up with sweat on my face. "Miss Mikaels there's an Elena and a Rose for you at the door should I invite them in?" ugh what the hell do they want from me. "Yes I'll be right there." I got out the bed and looked at myself in the mirror. Come on Simone shake it off you left him you don't need him anymore. I went downstairs to find Elena and rose looking around the house. "what do you two want from me?" They both glanced at each other before Elena answered. "Stefan thinks Rose and Katherine are lying about Klaus but Katherine says you know everything about him." Goddamn it Katherine. "And why would I tell you people anything?" I asked as I poured myself some vodka. "You vervained me and locked me in a cell." I turned and glared at Elena. "I know and I'm sorry for that really but I need to know more about Klaus and seeing as how you knew Elijah..." I took a deep breath and poured another glass. "Fine.. Klaus and I go way back we grew up together, trust me Elena if there is one person that gets what he wants its Klaus he will stop at nothing to succeed and wont hesitate to kill you if you get in his way" Rose and Elena looked uneasy. "Rose was right for what you need to complete the curse but she left out one thing." "What is it?" "my blood" Elena looked shocked. "what why? What does your blood have to do with it?" "My blood is what sealed the curse and its my blood that will unseal it." "That's why you don't want the curse to be broken." Elena said. "It bloody hurt the first time when I was forced to seal it I'm talking hours of unbearable pain so yeah I don't want to break it." "Well I need both of your help with something." Elena said and I didn't like the sound of it.

We were in a car going to Slater's I should probably tell them he's dead..nah I'll let them find out. We came up to his door and Rose knocked. "Slater its me Rose" no one answered. "Well he's not here so lets leave." I said wanting to get out of here I didn't like where this was going. "No we didn't come here for nothing" Elena said. I grew aggravated and opened the door with a flick of my wrist. Elena jumped "Witch remember" I grinned. "After you" Rose said. Elena walked in slowly. "Slater" Rose called out. "I don't think he's going to be able to help" Rose said. Elena and I walked over to see Slater still laying there daggered. "Would this be a bad time to say I was here when he died?" Elena and Rose turned to me wide eyed. "What I didn't do it" I said with my arms up. "Great now how am I going to find Klaus." Elena said looking through slaters stuff. Shes late I wiped the computer. "You know Elena if you want to be suicidal you could just try and steal my phone to call Klaus yourself." Elena looked at me with hope. "You have his number?!" "Not a recent one no" I said with a smirk. Elena just rolled her eyes. Rose opened up the windows and didn't burn. "tempered glass UV rays cant penetrate, I use to just come here and watch the day" Rose said. Wow can you say depressing. "Can we go now?" I asked but I was ignored when we heard noise in the back. Rose opened up some doors and a girl was hiding in the back. "Alice?" Rose asked. The girl rushed to rose and started crying must be a girlfriend. Elena started making her some tea trying to be nice. "She found him a few minutes before we did." "And your still not telling us who killed him?" Elena said to me. I was bored with this whole day I could seriously be getting drunk right now. "If you want to get technical he killed himself so no I wont tell you couldn't even if I tried I like my life too much." "It doesn't matter those tears are for her she was just with him to see if he would turn her." "Bella swan much" Elena ignored me and carried her cup over to Alice. "Why are you still here you could be gone you know?" Rose asked me. "I know I could be gone and Klaus wouldn't be able to complete the stupid ritual but then he'd just found me and I'm tired of running from him." I walked over to Alice and Elena stopping their conversation. "You look familiar too do I know you?" "Trust me you don't want to." All this time hearing people talk about Klaus the way they do its weird. "What if I could convince Rose to turn you..Simone here is a witch she can make you a daylight ring." Alice then turned to me while I was glaring at Elena. "Oh my god your Simone Bennett." Elena looked at me surprised. "You were a Bennett witch this whole time." I ignored Elena and looked out the window. Its a good thing a few people only knew I was a Bennett witch I didn't use my true last name unless necessary.

Slater backed up all his information on another drive which made me grit my teeth. Alice found a person named Cody Weber who could get in contact with Klaus. "Tell him we're trying to send a message to Klaus, the doppelganger is alive and ready to surrender." holy shit. I looked at Elena like she lost her mind. "Are you coo coo bananas." I said. After me and Rose both yelled at Elena we walked away and started to freak. I took out my phone and texted Jonas: Elijah needs to come to Slater's now! I put my phone away and looked at Rose who had her phone in hand. "Who are you Calling?" "Damon" she said. Once Rose told him what was going on all I heard was yelling from his side. It was a few hours later that Damon showed up. "You called him!" Elena yelled at us. I pointed to Rose. "Damon Salvatore" Alice said. "Get rid of her" Rose grabbed her and pulled her away. Elena decided to throw a fit and tell Damon no to her leaving. She then tried to punch him which is stupid I mean come on he's a vampire. "Simone a little help." Damon said. "Honestly I'm 50/50 right now with this Klaus thing." is ti a little strange I want to kiss Damon right now I mean we did mess around in the past and he doesn't know I'm married okay Simone not the time to be thinking about this. Damon let go of Elena and went to deal with Alice. "I really could be beyond wasted right now." everyone ignored me of course. "Lets go Alice is asleep and wont remember this stupid day." we all got up and waked towards the door when 3 dudes decided to burst through. "We're here to meet the doppelganger." "thank you for coming" Elena said walking forward but Damon blocked her. "I will break your arm." Out of nowhere the middle dude dropped dead and Elijah stood with his heart in his hand. I was so relived. Rose then ran like a coward. "I killed you, you were dead." Damon was not amused. "For centuries now..hello Simone." Damon and Elena both turned to me shocked. "Does anyone else know that your here?" Elijah asked. "No" oh god he was going to die now. "Will then you have been incredibly helpful." Elijah then ripped both their hearts out and left. "What the hell was that Simone!" Damon was mad now. "Yeah okay I knew Elijah was alive and yes I told him to come here so what." Damon walked up to me and looked me right in the eye. "We'll talk about this later lets get Elena home."

I sat in the car while Damon walked Elena up to her door. My phone rang to show a blocked number.

**Hello**

_**so nice to hear your voice again love**_

my heart literally stopped. How did he get this number

**why are you calling its been what 200 years.**

**_I figured I'd check up on my wife why the question too busy protecting someone importan_****t**

I hung up . Crap he knows where I am now. I was so into my thoughts I didn't see Elena and Damon run back to the car. "What happened?" "Stefan" we got to the tomb and Damon had o stop Elena from going in there herself. The spell wouldn't be too hard for me I could let him out... nah I'll wait till they ask me. Elena eventually got mad again and stormed away. "of all the idiotic plans Stefan." Damon said. Stefan appeared in front of us and grabbed his neck in shame. "We're going to find a way to get you out." Damon said. "Wow cause I'm totally not a witch." this whole entire time no ones even asked me for my witch help. I'm more offended Bonnie hasn't come to me asking questions I can tell shes still new with no one to really teach or train her. "I don't trust you to help seeing that your friends with Elijah." Damon said. he was glaring at me and I kinda felt guilty I know he will be furious when he finds out me and Klaus are married. "Elijah hasn't killed any of us." of course I was ignored again. "Bonnie has the moonstone help her destroy it." Stefan said. Ugh I think I should just tell them the truth oh wait I cant.

Damon dropped me off at my house. "Be honest with me what is your relationship with Klaus." Damon asked. "I cant tell you Damon its not something I want to get into right now especially with you." Damon just looked at me. "Fine don't tell me just know this trust we're suppose to have it diminishing by the second. I watched Damon drive off when my phone vibrated with a message.

**_Cant wait to see you again love._**

**COMMENT AND FAVORITE.**

FIND ME ON YOUTUBE: channel/UCdZMzsvS-P5Ea4QrI05nsog


	7. A Deal

**A/N: SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT AND TOOK FOREVER BUT IM WORKING AND IN SCHOOL SO IM A BUSY WOMAN. COMMENT AND THANK YOU.**

Tonight was a full moon and I didn't feel good about it. Tyler was going to turn and Caroline was helping him. She could get bitten and there was no cure for a werewolf bite. (that they knew about) I was still in shock over the fact that Klaus called me last night. I haven't told Elijah yet seeing as how he hasn't contacted me since killing those three dudes. I couldn't worry about it seeing as I had witch duties to perform.

I walked up to see Elena trying to get out the barrier I put up. "Aww are you stuck in the house Elena" I said standing in front of her. She didn't look very happy. "Its for the best Elena" Bonnie said with compassion. I don't know if anyone told Bonnie we were kinda related but whatever. "Well this is the end of my services so I'm going to go get drunk." I waved bye and headed to the grill.

I got there and sat at the bar. "Give me the strongest drink you have and keep them coming free of charge." I compelled the bartender. Alaric sat next to me and I immediately smelled trouble on him. "oh I don't like the face your making." Alaric whipped out his phone and called Damon. "Sheriff Forbes has declared Mason Lockwood missing." "Tell Damon I said I knew this was going to bite him in the ass." I didn't get to hear what Damon said because the bartender filled my cup again. I took a big gulp and turned to Alaric. "Damon's on his way" He said.

All three of us were now sitting in the back when the wolf girl came in. "Mason's mystery woman I see." "Where is mason anyway?" asked Alaric "Decomposing in his truck" said Damon without a care. I just rolled my eyes. I suddenly got a text from Elijah for me to meet him at Elenas. "Well you gentlemen handle this I need a real drink."

I waited in Elena's room not bothering to come through the front door. Elena jumped when she entered and saw me at the window. "Sorry I let myself in." Elijah started with his speech. "Klaus is feared out of the Originals other than Simone but those that fear him are desperate for his approval." "We can't have random vamps take you to him" I added. "Is that what your trying to do?" Elena asked Elijah. "Lets just say like Simone I don't want to break the curse." that seemed to get Elenas attention. "So what is your goal" she asked. "Klaus only trusts people in his immediate circle." Elijah said. "Like you two?"

Elijah and I shared a glance. "Not anymore" I answered. "you two don't know where he is do you?" Elena said. "I haven't seen him in forever although now that you mention there is something I need to tell you Elijah." I mumbled the last bit so Elena wouldn't hear. Elena had the look of realization on her face. "You using me to draw him out" I looked at Elijah for confirmation. "To do that I need you to stay put"

"How do I know your telling the truth" Elena said. "Because your family would be dead and I would be handing you and Simone to Klaus right now." I looked at Elijah with alarm. I thought he was family what the hell. "Here's the deal Elena do nothing stop being suicidal and your friends wont come to harm Simone and a friend of mine will make sure to it then when Klaus gets here I'll kill him." when Elijah said kill I did flinch. I don't know if I truly want Klaus dead I mean I think I still love him I don't fully hate him. Elijah left after Elena agreed to the deal. "what is your relationship with Klaus?" Elena asked me. I looked st her with a hard glare. "Like I told Damon your not ready to hear the truth and when you finally do well be enemies." and with that I left to tell Elijah of the call.


	8. Human

"He called me Elijah" Elijah stopped walking and tensed up. "Its been 200 years since I last saw him and suddenly he calls me as if he had my number all along." I was scared. Klaus and I parted on a unhappy note. He begged me to stay with him that he was sorry but I left. I know he's going to be angry if we ever see each other again. "The next time he calls tell me." Elijah said before he disappeared. I let out an aggravated breath and felt my phone vibrate.

**Damon: Here now its urgent.**

I vamped over to the boarding house and saw that a window was broken. "Well what happened here sweetheart." I said as I saw Rose and Damon standing next to each other. I turned to Rose. "You don't look good what happened?" Rose turned around and move her shirt to show me a wolf bite. "Jules that girl looking for Mason came and bit Rose even though it was intended for me." Damon said. I could see the regret in his eyes as he said this. "What did you need me for then." I said not giving any feeling away. "I know your dirt old so I'm going to ask is there a cure for a bite?" Damon said glaring at me. In my mind I was panicking but I held a blank face on the outside. "Nope never found one." We both glared at each other before Rose cut us off. "Look it was worth a shot but I've come to terms with it." Rose walked out the room. Damon was still glaring at me. "You know ever sine you came back I've been thinking about the time we spent together and I've come to recognize the face you would pull when you'd lie, its the same one your pulling right now." dammit "I don't know what your talking about there is no cure and if there was she wouldn't want it... none of you would it would bring destruction to this town."

After that I walked away to go home. I was stressed. Klaus knows my number, Katherine and Rose pretty much told everyone I know Klaus, Damon knows my lie face. "I need a drink." I went downstairs and stopped when I sensed someone at the door. I waved my and and opened it to see Stefan standing there. "What brings you here Mr. Salvatore?" "Whats an Original?" I gritted my teeth and went to make me a glass. "your not gonna let me in?" Stefan said with an attitude. "If I could I would but my lovely assistant is asleep and I would hate to wake her she is 75 so your going to stand there and listen no interrupting. "An original of course is a very old powerful type of vampire, they can compel other vampires, and are hard to kill." Stefan didn't seem to like my answer maybe he knew I was stalling him. "How old are you?" He asked. I took a huge chug and answered. "Never ask a woman her age Stefan its bad." I walked towards him and touched his face. I saw the conversation he and Elena had earlier along with him drinking vervain. I pulled back with a grin on my face. "You wanna find Isobel I know just the person to help you."

We both got Alaric to agree and give us Isobels old number. Stefan had just left a message when Damon came in looking like he was on a mission. We both went over and stopped him. "There are a lot of people here Damon." Ah Stefan such the humanitarian. "Look Damon I know your upset about rose." Damon looked at me. "Why does everyone think I'm upset about Rose." He asked. "Maybe cause you are." I answered with a grin. "Look sometimes vampires die, now I'm going to have a friendly chat with the wolf brother and liar." I glared at him as he walked away. Stefan was about to reply but he got a call and walked out. "So no byes then rude." I didn't want to interfere with whatever Damon was trying to do so I decided to talk to an old friend.

"God this is depressing." I said into the tomb. A weak looking Katherine walked towards the light. "Well hello traitor how are we today thirsty" I taunted her. "What do you want Simone." "Just came for a laugh really but i do have a quick question for you" Katherine just nodded her head. "Why didn't you tell them the truth about me when you had the chance" Katherine looked surprised that I asked that question. "Your here aren't you away from him I saw how one sided the relationship was getting between you two why would I tell them about a marriage that I'm not sure still exists." I was taken back by her answer and she could see. "Nik...Klaus he called the other day and my heart started beating fast I felt the emotions I had for him come back just by the sound of his voice but..." "Your still hurt." Katherine finished for me. "When he gets here and trust he will your not going to be the only one to suffer."

I was walking through the woods trying to collect my thoughts when I felt a disturbance. I pulled out my phone and called Damon. "

**D: What liar**

**S: not right now where's Elena**

**D:Shes taking care of rose for me.**

_I almost dropped the phone as my eyes got wide._

**S: Damon you left her with a vampire suffering from a wolf bite are you insane!**

I hung up the phone and vamped over to the house. I got to the house to see the front door open and it was quiet. Damon appeared next to me. We both went to inspect the house but we didn't find Rose or Elena. We were going toward the front door when we saw Elena. She turned around and jumped at us holding... a table leg. "You ok?" Damon asked. Elena just nodded her head trying to catch her breath. "Where's rose?" I asked. Neither of them knew the dangers of the situation. Elena shook her head as to signal she didn't know.

Damon got a call from the Sheriff so he brought me with him. Turns out it was a vampire attack..More like a rose attack. "You need to secure the area." Damon told her. I stood around using my ears to hear anything abnormal. Then I heard it a scream. I came up to see rose attaching a girl. I started to give her the migraines as she fell to the floor in pain. I had her to the point of unconsciousness when I felt Damon push me breaking the concentration. Rose seemed to snap out of it as she looked at the now dead girl and started to cry. I honestly felt bad for Damon I could see that he cared but he wouldn't want the cure it]ll just make him more upset. I decided to leave them and go home.

As I closed the front door I felt another presence. "I did an excellent job in keeping her safe today Elijah don't worry." I turned around and saw him standing there. "What did you leave him?" I'm confused. "What?" Elijah came closer. "What happened between you two for you to leave him I know it wasn't the cure." My mind went to the day I actually left. "He blamed me for everything said that I was still controlled by her and keeping him from everything." Elijah didn't say anything. "I know what I was to her and the witches, I know that I use to do everything she asked of me and more but that day I had no choice...we had no choice." Elijah understood what I meant as he left.

And all throughout today even though I didn't show it I was waiting on that call again.

**A/N: THE WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE AND I'M SO HAPPY** I**T WAS HELL HAVING MULTIPLE IDEAS AND NOT KNOWING WHAT TO GO WITH BUT I REALLY TRY AND PUSH MYSELF TO WRITE. COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS. I REALLY WANNA GET TO KLAUS COMING TO MYSTIC FALLS...ALSO THE SHOW ORIGINALS IS SLOWLY KILLING ME I NEED IT TO BE THE 29TH ALREADY.**


End file.
